DragonLotus
Overview DragonLotus is a terrestrial Martial Artist who uses unknown alien technology to augment her size, strength, and stamina. She also has an empathic connection to the wind, by which she can summon tornadoes and hold herself aloft - though, she is still learning to use this ability to its full potential. Although gigantic, she is quite slight compared to most Kaiju Opponents, so when battling Kaiju, she relies on Martial techniques to use their size and weight against them. Origin Mara Texton escaped from her home when she was a young girl, and found sanctuary with the monks of the yellow flower school. There, she grew up studying martial arts and philosophy with her teachers. She always excelled in athletic pursuits, and she was especially drawn to the defensive and protective elements of hand-to-hand combat. Mara learned that discipline and rigor allowed her to make her own path in life, free from the nefarious goals of others. One morning, before sunrise, Mara was awakened by a Kaiju attack in the village below the school. Rushing to aid the wounded in the village, Mara was suddenly drawn to a bright point of light on the ground, which seemed to be emanating from a source high in the sky. As she approached the light, Mara became aware of a great presence enveloping her, and she felt a connection begin to form within her. Fearlessly, Mara embraced the light and assumed the form of a giant armored defender named the DragonLotus, and in this form drove the vicious Kaiju back into the earth. Now, Mara studies new questions with her teacher - where do the Kaiju come from? Why do they attack us? Energy System DragonLotus must consciously control her breathing and focus her mind to restore her Chi energy through meditation. She can do this during combat, but she must pause for a moment to begin the technique. If she can avoid taking damage during the meditation, she can regain her full energy in rapid order. If interrupted or forced to take other actions, she will regain only partial energy. Ranged Combat DragonLotus can direct her energy into a focused blast of fire & heat from the mouth of her mask - which she calls Kaze-en (Fire Wind Blast). Her wind manipulation helps to subtly focus and aim the stream of flame. In addition, DragonLotus can form a vortex of air similar to a tornado. These tornadoes are not well controlled, and will damage DragonLotus as easily as they will damage anyone else, so they are mostly a long-range option. Grappling DragonLotus cannot effectively hoist opponents over her head due to her smaller size & weight. However, as a result of her Martial training, DragonLotus has dramatically improved counter-attack and counter-charge options, which she employs judiciously to destroy her opponents. Offensively, DragonLotus has several stunning and crippling attacks, which can prevent her opponents from delivering powerful blows. Melee Combat DragonLotus has combined several Martial forms into her own “Snapdragon” style, which gives her excellent striking technique. She is still learning how best to adapt her techniques to the massive scale of Kaiju Battles, so her melee prowess is average overall, with occasional moments of beauty. Weakness DragonLotus does not have the bulk or the ferocity to stand toe-to-toe with her opponents physically, so she must rely on her technique to make up the difference. Her throws, stuns, wind powers and ranged attacks make her a potent combatant, but she must constantly anticipate and adapt to make the most of her strengths. DragonLotus possesses a strong sense of duty and honour, which compels her to fight on even after sustaining damage that would force more feral Kaiju to flee. Animation Guidelines *Personality: DragonLotus is a protector - but she's also a new kaiju unsure of her abilities. She does not want to initiate - she just wants to defend. Physically, she is smaller and slighter than most of her opponents - but she is not especially fast. Rather, she uses her smaller profile to evade within melee range, or thereabouts. DragonLotus is a trained martial artist, so she is very good with her footwork, stances, and flow. *Combat Focus: DragonLotus is a graceful martial artist, with a focus on fluid evasion, counter-attacks, and exposing her opponent's weaknesses. She has several fast lunging attacks - both forward and away - and her wind powers allow her to be especially effective in the air. *Special Considerations: DragonLotus has a long tail, which will need to be animated in a significant portion of her animations - much more than other tail-bearing monsters. Gallery Kc-dragonlotus-hero-small.jpg|DragonLotus final artwork by Matt Frank dragonlotus1-small.jpg|DragonLotus concept artwork #1 by Matt Frank photo.JPG|DragonLotus concept artwork #2 by Matt Frank ortho-dragonlotus.jpg|DragonLotus turnaround artwork by Matt Frank Dragon Lotus reveal.jpg|DragonLotus model turnaround External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Fall of Nemesis Category:Female Characters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Fall of Nemesis Monsters